


The Spinner and the Mistress

by MaddieBonanaFana



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Smut, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieBonanaFana/pseuds/MaddieBonanaFana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The town mistress, Lady Belle, seduces the shy spinner back to her bedroom for a night of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spinner and the Mistress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnieVH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/gifts).



> This story can also be found on my new writing blog on tumblr, maddieslibrary.

Seducing the poor spinner was surprisingly easy. It did not take much convincing to lure him back to her bed chamber, and Belle wasn't sure if it was because of his lack of assertion, or because he truly wanted to see what this mistress could show him. 

She would soon find out.

"There's no need to be nervous, come here," she called to him, as he fidgeted nervously aways from her. He slowly stepped closer to her, inhaling the sweet scent of her body as he did. She smelled like roses, a secret guilty pleasure of Rumplestiltskins. 

"I take it this is your first time?" She said casually, hoping to break the tension and ease his nerves.

He blushed but shook his head, "No no, but-well, I've never done something *like this* before" he answered. 

"Well you've got lots to learn, but luckily I have all night to teach you," she winked at him with a bright eye and a playful smirk. "So, why don't we GET STARTED, you go first."

Red crept up upon Rumples cheeks and he laughed nervously. "Isn't the saying 'ladies first'?"

"Yes but tonight's not about me, it's about you. Now please, don't keep me waiting," she smiled at him warmly and Rumple almost felt comfortable at the idea of being naked in front of her. "If you're worried your appearance won't please me, you should remember that it was I who seduced you into this bed," she offered. 

She was right, he admitted. She wouldn't have lured him into her bed chamber if she didn't want to see him naked. Slowly he slipped his rag of a shirt off his body, pulling it over his head in a swift movement.

Belle sat on the edge of the bed, watching the spinner strip with a smile on her face. A smile that was not mocking or sinister, but a smile full of lust and encouragement. 

Although Belle was offering him comfort in her looks to him, Rumplestiltskin did not meet her eyes as he unbuttoned his pants and let them drop to the floor. They were baggy on his thinning body and fell easily at his ankles. He stepped out of them and kicked them to the side.

Now the undergarments.

With trembling hands, Rumple hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his underwear and very slowly pulled them down and stepped out of them. 

"Look at me," Belle called to him. 

With a red face he looked up and met her eyes. She was standing in front of him now and caressing his face, brushing his hair out of his eyes. 

She studied his body for a few moments, taking him in. His body was not one without scars. At his age it was expected, you didn't live a poor life without suffering at the hands of abuse. But who's abuse Belle wondered? A wife? Demented villager soldiers? War? Belle wondered if she would know him long enough to find out.

Rumple cleared his throat and gathered his courage to say his next words, "I think it's your turn now dearie."

Belle, surprised at his forwardness (though his words were spoken in a shy tone) smiled and nodded.

"Of course, it's only fair I return the favor." And with that she let her yellow nightdress fall off her shoulders and land to the floor in a delicate heap. Rumples eyes widened as he stared at the maiden in front of him, soft skin barely covered by tight brown leather. Perky breasts, small waist, and lovely legs, she had it all. "Now," she said, her warm breath tickling his neck, "let's get started."

He stood there for a moment, frozen by her words, unsure of what to do and where to go to next. "Don't worry, I'll take the lead," she winked at him and took him by the hand, leading him to the bed. 

Rumple sprawled himself across the bed, becoming slightly more comfortable with his nakedness around the pretty maiden. Her compliment to his body had gone a long way with his confidence.

"I really do think your body is lovely," she told him, almost as if she read his mind. She straddled him as easily and causally as docking on a horse. Her warm and soft body felt heavenly on top of him and he could feel himself rising with excitement. Her delicate hands traveled over his body, teasing him with her light touch. 

"You're still a little nervous, I can feel it," she noted, running her fingers down his tensed muscles. "Maybe we should start with something to relax you with first." She leaned over the bed and rummaged through her nightstand. Rumple looked away out of politeness. 

"Here we are!" She announced, holding up a large feather dramatically. "I think this ought to loosen you up a bit."

Rumple fidgeted under neath her nervously but remained collected. He trusted her completely.

Her eyes burned with lust as she slowly dragged the feather across his neck, the soft feeling making him chuckle and tremble. She made her way down across his throat and he convulsed a little harder, his body jostling with each suppressed giggle.

"It's ok, you don't have to hold back when you're with me," said the lady. She trailed it down his chest and over to his soft belly. This seemed to be his weakest point, because even just the lightest touch of the feather on his stomach made him burst into a giggling fit, and he blushed in embarrassment.

"Gotcha," she said with satisfaction, and teased the feather around his navel. It worked, and the minute the feather circled around his belly button his whole body squirmed under her and he couldn't help but to laugh uncontrollably. 

She continued this for awhile, dragging it around stomach and up his chest, loving the way he bucked underneath her. She had been able to break him from his shell temporarily and he laughed and smiled so charmingly that she felt a new wave of attraction wash over her.

When she felt he had eased up enough, Belle decided to surprise him and leaned down to plant kisses up his stomach. The tickling feeling was still there, but her lips on his skin were warm and made him feel dizzy.

His chuckles slipped into a moan as she reached his chest and took a nipple in her mouth, suckling on it and giving it a gentle bite. He bucked and moaned loudly, and for a moment Belle was worried she had harmed him, but the growing hardness pressing against her reassured her that he was enjoying himself.

She moved to the other nipple and repeated the process. Flicking it with her tongue and circling around it until it was hard, then catching it with her teeth. Belle was pleased to see that the spinner's eyes were as wide as saucers. She moved south, leaving a blazing trail of kisses down his navel. He quivered at this then gasped as he unexpectedly felt her talented tongue brush against his hard shaft.

Rumple could only strangle whimpers in his throat as she took him in her mouth. His hands grasped at the bed sheets, not knowing what to do with them as he writhed in pleasure. Belle solved this for him as she lovingly reached one hand up and took one. She had a soft, grip, brushing her thumb against the back of his hand like a gentle lover. 

Rumple began to involuntarily thrust his hips into Belles mouth. They were not rough, or fast, but slow paced and gentle, as if he was embarrassed to show how much he was enjoying this. When the sensation of her warm mouth on his cock became too much, Rumple groaned and felt himself being pushed over the edge.

Belle noticed this and stopped him by removing herself from his cock and gripping the base tight enough to make him freeze, but not enough to hurt. "Ah ah ah! Not yet," she teased, keeping her hold on him firm. 

"No p-please..." Rumple whined, trying to thrust his cock into her hand for release. "Please Miss Belle I need-" but he was interrupted as the lady silenced him with a kiss, a soft and sweet one, placed upon his lips.

"Shhhh, you'll have your release I promise. But you need to earn it."

Rumple whimpered, "I don't understand..." But when the lady leaned back and spread her legs, he understood. 

He blushed, "I-I don't know how to do that sort of thing..." Rumple stammered, he was very afraid of displeasing her. 

"That's alright. Think of it as a...learning experience," she winked at him, "just relax. It's your turn to show me what you can do now." 

Rumple swallowed and slowly brought himself up, which wasn't easy with a hard and throbbing cock that was aching for release. Trembling fingers touched the hem of her panties and he slowly pulled them down her legs, feeling how smooth they were as he did so. Gathering as much courage as he could muster, he pulled OPEN her thighs and reached for her with his tongue. 

When he touched her wet sex, Belle let her head fall back and she moaned in pleasure. He had no idea where to go to next. He began to lap at her folds, brushing in broad strokes then teasing a little with the tip of his tongue. 

That seemed to work and she laid herself flat on the bed, moaning softly. Rumple continued this method, feeling confident enough to caress her thighs. The lady's skin was so soft and clean, it was a pleasure just to run his fingertips across it.

When his tongue found her clit she gasped and he felt her legs tremble around him. Going on instinct, he sucked her core and he could almost feel the pleasure wave over her as she groaned and came with a cry. 

He pulled away from her and caught his breath as she caught her senses. Rumple admired the beauty panting on the bed. Sure her heaving breasts, long legs, and exposed sex were a beautiful sight, but it was her face that really caught his eye. How could such a beautiful maiden like herself want a poor coward like him? 

She noticed him staring at her and she smiled. "I think you've earned that release now," and soon her warm mouth was on him again and he was cumming in seconds. 

There was silence between them for a few moments, after the pleasure had gone and left them in just it's lingering presence. 

Rumple cleared his throat and began to stand up. "Well, I guess I should get going?" He ended his sentence in a question, unsure of what to do. There was a tug on his arm, stopping him.

"No, stay," said Belle quietly. 

Rumple froze. "Y-you don't want me to leave?" 

"It's late, you don't have to be back until morning right? Stay with me, in bed," she patted the bed. 

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to spend the night..." He mumbled, wishing the blush on his face would go away. Belle smiled broadly and made room for him. 

With uncertain movements, Rumple got into the bed next to her under the covers. 

The pair did not say anything to each other, and for a moment Rumple wondered if the lady had fallen asleep, but he felt her arm drape across him and her chin nestled into the nook of his neck and shoulder. He could smell her sweet scent as she she breathed a quiet "goodnight" to him and he melted into the bed. 

With the sweet thoughts of being the luckiest man in the land, he slipped into an easy sleep.


End file.
